1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated mirror for use in applying make-up. Moreover, the present invention relates to a variable lighted make-up mirror. The mirror illuminates the face of the user with various light settings experienced by the user during the course of a day.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in the art to provide mirror illuminated by fluorescent bulbs and containing various light filters, which permits the mirror to illuminate the face of the user with various light settings. However, such devices require mechanical means such as levers, switches, gears and the like to maneuver the various light filters into position between the fluorescent light source and the user. Such mechanical means add expense, complexity and lower durability to the device.
It is also known in the art to provide mirror illuminated by incandescent bulbs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,828 to Aprino provides a lighted mirror having a plurality of incandescent lamps. Some of the lamps provide red light and other lamps provide white light. The lamps providing red light are connected in parallel to one another. Similarly, the lamps providing white light are connected in parallel to one another. The lamps proving red light are connected in series to the lamps providing white light across a source of 100-volt power. The red lamps are connected to an electronic control circuit for varying the intensity of light emitted from the red lamps. However, such lighted mirrors require means for varying the intensity of light emitted, which adds complexity and expense to the mirror.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mirror for use in applying make-up.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a mirror that is illuminated by a plurality of incandescent light sources.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a mirror in which some of the light sources are of a first color, some of the light sources are of a second color, and a selector selectively and fully powers various combinations of the light sources to simulate various light settings.
These and other objects of the present invention are provided by an illuminated mirror having a first light source of a first color and a second light source of a second color, a reflective surface, and a switch. The reflective surface is adapted to be illuminated by the light sources in various light settings. The switch selectively powers either the first light source, the second light source, or to both light sources. Preferably, powering the first light source simulates home light, powering the second light source simulates office light, and day light is simulated by powering both light sources.
The present invention also provides a method of illuminating a mirror to one of a number of different light settings, such as a day light setting, an office light setting, and a home light setting. The light settings are selected via a selector disposed on the mirror. The mirror is adapted to be illuminated by a first plurality of incandescent light bulbs and a second plurality of incandescent light bulbs. Selecting the home light setting powers the first plurality of incandescent light bulbs. Selecting the office light setting powers the second plurality of incandescent light bulbs. Selecting the daylight setting powers both the first and second pluralities of incandescent light bulbs.